themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Polchak
.]] Alex Polchak is an adopted thirteen year-old boy living in the 21st century. He is one of the children taken from history. His original identity is Prince Richard, Duke of York, making him the biological brother of Chip Winston, whose original identity is King Edward V. ''Before The Missing Like the other Missing Children, Alex is kidnapped by time travelers Gary and Hodge, who intend to sell them in the future. While being unaged back into a baby and transported to the future, the babies crash land in the late twentieth century. As a result, all the Missing Children, including Alex, were adopted by families and grew up in the twenty-first century. The Missing Series Found The Missing Children are lured from the adoption conference into the Time Cave by Gary and Hodge. They split up into groups and interrogate Gary, Hodge, JB, and Angela; seeing who they want to trust. Alex interrogates Angela along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Emily. Sent'' Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex arrive in 1483 Medieval England where Prince Edward is soon going to be crowned King Edward V. The four learn from JB that Chip and Alex's true identities are the 12-year-old King Edward V and his 10-year-old brother, Richard, Duke of York. In the Tower they find two ghost-like boys. JB explains that they are tracers, which show how time would have gone on if time travelers had not messed with them. Like Chip, Alex is able to easily and quickly blend in with his tracer. However, Chip and Alex are almost thrown out of a window with their tracers by King Richard III's men. When they contact JB, Chip gets annoyed and almost breaks the Elucidator but they are able to discover an invisibility setting when it reprograms. They leave the palace and discover King Richard III is having his coronation to become King of England. Chip is angered and begins to yell that he is the true king. Chip and the rest of the group begin to convince King Richard III that King Edward V and Prince Richard, Duke of York are really dead and haunting him. However, they lose their invisibility and King Richard III along with a group of monks spot them. They, however, quickly leave and go to a sanctuary with the Queen. She and the princesses are crying but they are comforted when the two boys reappear. JB explains, through the Elucidator, that one of the two men who threw the boys out of the window was sent by the queen to protect them. While JB sends Jonah and Katherine to meet with him in a Time Hollow, Chip and Alex stay in the fifteenth century for two years leading up to a battle, where the two of them originally die. JB then sends Jonah and Katherine to the battle to rescue Chip and Alex. However, Jonah and Katherine struggle to separate Chip and Alex from their tracers, as the princes have almost completely forgotten about their twenty-first century lives due to spending two years in the fifteenth century. With Jonah and Katherine running out of time before Chip and Alex die, Katherine tells Chip that she would be his girlfriend if he asked and succeeds in breaking Chip out of his tracer. Chip gets Alex out but then Richard III comes to Edward V/Chip and tells him that he will give Edward V back the throne after the battle. The battle ensues, and Richard III is killed. Chip attempts to reclaim his crown, and fights against a soldier over it, until Jonah and Katherine successfully convince him that he will die in the battle if he continues to do so. Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex out just before they get killed in original history and the four of them are returned to the Time Cave by time agent Hadley Correo, who was posing as a soldier on the field. In the epilogue, Alex is playing basketball on the Skidmore driveway with Jonah, Katherine, and Chip; when JB arrives and asks Jonah and Katherine to travel through time again. Description Alex lives at 3213 University Boulevard, Upper Tyson, Ohio, which is apparently a thirty-minute drive from Jonah and Chip's neighborhood. His mother is a university professor of Shakespearean literature. Like Chip, Alex also has blonde curls. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) Category:Supporting Character Category:Found Category:Sent